War Bonds
by 09Lakersluva24
Summary: The day Bumblebee was found by Optimus and Ironhide was the day he was reborn, his old life left behind. And on that day he meets Arcee, and follow as the two grow into the Autobot warriors. This is the story of their lives and the bond they shared. Picture from
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own _Transformers_. And I don't own any of the characters.

Please Review!

Note: Sorry, the first chapter was incomplete. Here is the right one.

…

Prologue: Thinking of Him

_A fiery object fell out of the night sky. With a large thud, it crashed into a grassy field. Silence followed. _

_ Suddenly from the depths of the crater, stood a sleek, tall, metallic figure, a female of her race. She stepped up from the crater and peered around the plain and then gazed up to the stars. _

_ She lingered, thinking of how close she was to her friend._

_ No, he was more than that. _

_ He was her other half._

_ And she missed that other half._

_ His laughs._

_ His smiles._

_ And she missed his bubbly personality, and the fact that nothing ever got to him._

_ Not even losing his laugh. _

_ And of course, she mentally added chuckling; she missed his bright yellow coloring. _

_ Soon she would be reunited with her other half. _

_She sighed as she made her way across the field. For now, their shared memories were all she had to live on until she found him._

_ Little did she know that he too was staring up at the stars thinking and yearning for her presence as she did for his. _

_ But this story begins millions of years ago, on a different planet in a different age. In an age of perpetual war two sparklings grow up and endure the war together. This is the story of their triumphs, pains, and friendships. This is the story of their friendship, one that evolved beyond that and spanned eons. _

_ This is the story of a scout and a female warrior._

_ And the bond they shared. _

…

Note: This is going to be a story on Cybertron that eventually leads to the movie at the end.

I'll try to have the first chapter up soon!

Please review!


	2. Destruction, Death, Rebirth

Disclaimer: I don't own _Transformers_. And I don't own any of the characters.

Note: Here's the official first chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Please Review! Please Review! I'm begging you, review!

Note: The war has been going on for a couple thousand Earth years already. The reason why the war hasn't reached the city in the story yet is because it is one of the outer cities where the Cybertronians are so distant from the rest of the planet that they have only heard about the war and Optimus Prime.

…...

Chapter: Rebirth in the Ashes

It was a clear, sunny day in the city. Peaceful, majestic, and quiet.

The calm before the storm.

A young yellow Autobot was scrambling across the streets, hurrying with a gleam in his small blue optic and a skip in his step.

This Autobot was an adolescent Cybertronian, and even for an adolescent, he was small for his age. What he lacked I size, however; was made up in agility and speed. Skills that would become his assets in the eons of war to that he would be forced into.

He was a happy, youthful youngling. He smiled to any of the Autobots who waved to him. But he never stopped; he continued his journey across the city. He ran further and further into the city, approaching the heart of the small Autobot metropolis.

Finally, he arrived to see a huge crowd surrounding the two sides of the streets. Murmurs and whispers were heard as the Cybertronians pushed forward to get a better view of the approaching figures.

Using his size as an advantage, the small Autobot weaved under the legs of the Autobot adults. He slipped between females and managed to squeeze between the large males.

Finally, he made it to the front of the crowd. Smiling triumphantly at himself, he raised his optics on to the streets. His optics widened in amazement.

The sight was one that awed the entire crowd

In strutted large warriors in lines. Each colored and designed differently, all sharing the trademark Autobot symbol. Some carried hardened looks earned by the war; others smiled and waved to the Cybertronians in the crowd. Most stared straight ahead, thoughts clearly on matters more important than the parade there were currently participating in.

Most were carrying enormous arsenals of weapons on their backs, servos, and hips.

These were the warrior Autobots, Cybertron's finest soldiers on the side of good.

These were the ones who fought daily to keep Cybertron free, free from the Decepticon clutches.

All of them were living legends, Autobot celebrities.

One in particular, was the tall red and blue Autobot solemnly leading the way in a majestic stride.

His optics never turned to the crowd watching him; they stared straight ahead with a stern but not unkind expression.

Murmurs ran across the crowd and the young yellow sparkling caught some tidbits of the chatter.

"That's him!"

"That's Optimus Prime!"

"Wow!"

"He looks so serious!"

"Well, he a big burden to carry."

"He's fragging hot!"

"He's sparkmated!"

"Yeah, to the female commander."

"There she is!"

Just beside the Autobot commander strode a beautiful red female Autobot. Her gaze was softer but just as serious and determined as her sparkmate. Her graceful gate and regal but kind air immediately won the admiration of the crowd. They now could see for themselves why she deserved the Prime's affection and devotion.

"They say they were together millions of years before he was made Prime!"

A few of the females in the crowd sighed, "That's so romantic! She's so lucky!"

Next to the Prime strode a black old warhorse with huge cannons all over his arms and servos. He strutted proudly next to the calm, collected Prime. Next to him walked a light silvery blue female and a lean black and white male who many identified to be the second in command of the Autobot faction.

Autobot warrior followed after Autobot warrior. And the crowd continued to gaze upon the finest warriors on the Autobot part of the planet.

"Why are they here, anyway?" someone asked, "I thought the war was far beyond this city."

"They're probably here for supplies, and then they'll get back to the war front," someone answered.

They didn't realize how wrong they were.

The young Autobot stared at the Prime and the old warhorse beside him, whom he heard was Ironhide, weapons master for the Autobots. The youngling had grown up hearing stories about this Autobots and the others he now saw before him, and he stood mesmerized by their strong, powerful warrior builds and their weaponry.

"Someday, if the war lasts that long, I want to be just like them," He declared to himself, "I'll be an Autobot warrior, and then everyone will be admiring me at parades!"

"Hey Bumblebee, daydreaming about being an Autobot warrior again?" another youngling, a dark blue one, teased as he found a spot next to the yellow youngling known as Bumblebee.

Bumblebee turned to his friend and grinned.

The two younglings started talking animatedly about the warriors. Bumblebee waved his servos around as he marveled over the size and clear strength of their Prime and his noble warriors.

"Optimus Prime was so cool!" the other youngling remarked happily.

Bumblebee nodded and added, "So was that weapons Bot!"

"Ironhood!" his friend exclaimed.

"No, Ironhide!" Bumblebee indignantly corrected.

"Right, sorry," his friend returned sheepishly.

By this time, the warriors had disappeared into the government center of the city. Slowly, the crowds were dispersing as well, leaving the streets empty save for the two random pedestrian strolling on the street and the two younglings at play.

The two younglings laughed and continued running around imagining they were great big warriors beating up the evil and ugly Cons. They pretended to transform their servos into massive cannons and began shooting the area. Then they began planning battle strategies for how they would storm the Decepticon stronghold and take down the ferocious and extremely ugly Megatron, leader of the Cons. They continued this game for a couple more hours, never tiring of their imaginary adventures.

Suddenly, a female Autobot appeared and called out to Bumblebee's blue friend, "Come on, we have to get home. Say goodbye to Bumblebee and come along."

"Okay, mom," he called out before turning and saying farewell to his best friend, "Bye, Bee, see you tomorrow!"

Bumblebee smiled and waved goodbye to his friend and watched as his friend and his mother walked off to their home. He then turned around and began making his way to his own home.

Little did he know that this would be the last time he'd be going home.

The last time he'd playing with his friend, his old friends.

The last day of this life.

He would die that day.

He would then be reborn.

With new friends.

And enemies.

And struggles and hardship of unimaginable kind.

...

As the youngling ran home, the bright sky darkened. Noticing the shadows, he glanced up. Huge dark flying objects covered the endless sky, blocking out Cybertron's sun. He paused in wonder.

Then everything went black.

And the fire rained down.

His optics widened as he witnessed the buildings around him burn and melt to the ground. Fire fell down from everywhere; the world was ending.

In mere seconds, chaos broke out. Cybertronians were screaming and rushing away from the fires. There was no clear direction for their escape, their panic turned them mindless. Some carried sparklings; others ran around yelling for family members. Still others were calling for help or directions to escape the fires.

It was pointless; the fires surrounded them, there was no escape.

Bumblebee's tiny optics turned to the direction of his home and then found his legs carrying him past melting buildings and hysterical Cybertronians. He hardly paid attention to the warriors running and telling the Autobot civilians to run for cover. He didn't even see that the Autobots had arrived and were shooting down the flying objects; the seekers of the Decepticon faction.

The youngling just hurried across the city, scared for what he might find.

Finally, he halted in front of where his home had stood.

He froze in horror.

The building was demolished and the area was burned black. Nothing was left but rubble.

The yellow Autobot ran frantically to the ruins. Peering around, he lifted pieces of metal and searched desperately for any sign of life.

"Mom! Dad! Anybody!" he called in panic.

No one answered.

It was hopeless; no one was left alive there.

Finally, he fell from exhaustion and stared silently at the wreckage.

Gone.

Everything was gone.

He lowered his head in misery when he suddenly heard a sound from behind. Glancing back hopefully, he saw instead that it was a large grey Cybertronian. He looked menacing, and proudly wore a purple Decepticon symbol.

Bumblebee quickly ran and hid under some rubble. Keeping as quiet as possible, he settled himself in a laying down position. He tried to keep from trembling from fear, but it was difficult with two huge Decepticons barely a couple feet away from him.

"No prisoners; kill them all," one of them ordered as the other nodded.

"Down with the Autobots!" he stated proudly.

The youngling trembled with fear as he crawled quietly away.

He wandered around searching for anybody. But there was no use; no one was there.

Finally, he sank into a trench covered by metal rubble. He managed to slip under the metal and hid trembling as he watched the battle rage on.

By the time the fires had finally ceased, the youngling had already fallen into troubled and fitful recharge.

…

A week passed and the yellow Bot had remained in the trench without energon. Too scared to leave; he couldn't bring himself to venture out for help.

Besides, silence had befallen the once vibrant and bustling city.

No help was out there anymore.

He became weak and tired, but being only a youngling, he had no idea how to fend for himself. So he continued this existence alone.

On the eight Cybertronian day of this torment, he woke up to hear voices. Trembling fearfully, he covered himself under the metal sheets and rubble.

"So much life lost," a voice stated gravely.

"The Cons will pay for this," a gruff voice proclaimed.

"Easy, Ironhide," the other voice ordered lightly.

"Whatever, Optimus," the other replied slightly annoyed.

Ironhide, the youngling thought, and he became hopeful.

The Autobots were good; they could help, he decided.

Pushing the metal debris off his body, he stumbled out of the trench.

His optics faced two large metallic legs. Raising his optics up, he saw that he was staring into the faceplate of the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime.

Gasping, the youngling stepped backward and slipped and fell on his backside.

The Autobot commander merely smiled softly and offered his large servo to the youngling who looked at it bewildered.

"What is your designation, little one?" the Prime asked kindly as he leaned down and picked up the weak youngling in his arms.

The youngling gasped a little as he was lifted up into the Prime's arms. But as he turned to look at the Autobot holding him, his optics locked onto the kind and soothing optics of their commander. Bumblebee calmed down and relaxed into the Prime's arms before answering the large red and blue Autobot's question.

"Bumblebee, sir," he answered quietly and attempted to salute his commander like he had seen the warriors do.

This resulted in a somewhat silly but adorable picture, with Optimus chuckling softly.

"He's alone," the other Autobot stated.

Bumblebee then turned to see Ironhide, weapons master of the Autobots, staring around the wreckage.

"His parents must be gone," Optimus stated sadly as the youngling nodded slowly.

Ironhide gazed at Bumblebee and gruffly asked, "What are we going to do with the youngling?"  
>"Take him to Ratchet," Optimus replied.<p>

"Poor kid, he doesn't deserve that," Ironhide lamented as he shook his head.

Curious, Bumblebee tilted his head towards the last Prime and Ironhide. He gave them both quizzical looks until Ironhide sighed and remarked, "You'll see soon enough, kid."

And with that Bumblebee was carried off towards the Autobot base with Optimus Prime and Ironhide.

That day, he was reborn.

…

Note: Well, here's the official first chapter, hope you enjoy!

Next up: Arcee's entrance into the story. As well as the evil doctor, Rachet, the twins, and more!

Please, please, please review!

More reviews, faster updates!


	3. Welcome to the Family

Disclaimer: I don't own _Transformers._

Note: I am so sorry for the long updates, I've had a busy last three semesters and have been suffering from writer's block to get back into writing. I will try to update more regularly Enjoy!

Please review!

…...

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Family

Outside the former city stood a fortress, the Autobot headquarters where Optimus Prime himself and his elite Autobot warriors resided as they spent their joors protecting the planet.

Today, the base was bustling with Autobots entering and leaving with the wounded and supplies gained and collected from war torn city or what was left of the place after the Decepticons tore through it. Refugees were being bustled out to be sent to the few remaining refugee camps scattered across the planet or on transport ships to off planet settlements on Cybertron's moons.

Inside the base, the bustling noise of metallic steps and conversations filled the halls and rooms. The cafeteria was crowded with warriors downing their energon rations. Soldiers could be heard relating stories from recent battles or displaying off new scars.

"So with my blaster..."

"That con didn't even know who the frag he was dealing with..."

"Look at this cool new scar!"

"My commanding officer said I have real potential out there..."

"Did you see Commander Ironhide? Fragging epic!"

"And the Second in Command's ninja moves ripped through those pathetic Cons!"  
>Past this boisterous chatter was the long winding and unwelcoming hallway to the medical wing. Here was where the infamous chief medic Ratchet worked with the female medic Red Alert and their team of medics who worked under their command. The med bay was Ratchet's domain, commanders and warriors alike feared and respected the medic in his kingdom. Even Primes were not immune to the brutal rule of the chief Autobot medic.<p>

Today, the area was relatively quiet with most of the battle wounds taken care of in the last seven orns. Now, only a few injured remained on the hospital berths awaiting their freedom.

In a corner sat a young femme, a youngling, who watched the soldiers coming in. She was a dark blue color with a with pink accents and a pretty petite body. She sat bored with a datapad in her small servos.

Ratchet took the supplies coming in and began to take a count of the new supplies, barking out the list to another medic who hurriedly recorded the numbers. He nodded and directed the soldiers carrying the different items while adding notes to a datapad in his own servo.

Without raising his optics he stated firmly, "Arcee, get your optics off the warriors and back to the datapad in front of you."

The youngling straightened before scowling and grumbling over having to be watched over by the medic. She was here because Elita and Chromia, her adoptive mother and aunt who had taken her in after they had found her abandoned as a sparkling and had been watching over her in the Autobot base, were off on recon.

So now she was stuck here in the dreaded med bay.

Ratchet glanced over at her before stepping over to the youngling. He leaned down and began addressing her sternly, "Now Arcee, you know that Elita and Chromia want you to learn more about Cybertronian history. Well, at least Elita and Optimus want you to learn more. Chromia would be happy if you could shoot whatever moves. But you know we expect this education from a sparkling growing up under the care of the sparkmate to the Prime. Fact is, all Autobots whether civilian or warrior class need to understand the history of its planet to truly understand the war. Anyway, don't you want to make them happy?"

Arcee nodded reluctantly.

"And don't you want to be an Autobot warrior like Elita and Chromia?" he demanded, his servos crossed.

She perked up at the mention of warrior and nodded profusely. All her life she had reveled in the magnificent stories about the battles and wars fought across their planet. She had heard about Optimus Prime's many stands against Megatron, Elita and Chromia's deadly skill with their strike team, Ironhide's penchant for destruction, and Arcee had seen the glorious celebration of the Autobot victories. It really was no surprise to anyone that her dream was to became a great Autobot fighter and fight in the war alongside the legendary Autobots she group up admiring and idolizing.

The medic smirked slightly, "Good, then get back to reading this datapad. And I want a summary in a joor."

And with that he lifted her servo and pressed the discarded datapad back into her small servo. She huffed and frowned but finally began to read from the screen before her. Ratchet smiles and pats her helm knowing it would annoy the feisty youngling. He then turned back to two soldiers right at the time they decided to drop two cartons of supplies on the floor.

"We need those you clumsy oafs!" he snapped as he whipped out to wrenches in both servos and deftly swung them at the two soldiers.

With the aim of a trained knife thrower, his wrenches hit both Autobot warriors squarely on the helm just above the optics.

"Ow, sorry, Commander Ratchet!" one of them yelped.

"It won't happen again, sir!" the other promised as he rubbed his helm.

"See that it doesn't," Ratchet glowered, "Now get out!"

The warriors didn't need to be told twice.

"Ratchet, if you keep scaring away the bots, we won't have an army," Ironhide smirked as he stomped in, Optimus at his side.

Bumblebee stumbled behind them, his optics looking at the area in awe.

Ratchet turned to glare at the weapons master before his optics notice the youngling standing with them.

He looks up to Optimus and groans, "Not another orphan, Optimus!"

The Prime nodded sadly, "I'm afraid so. We found this little one hiding under the rubble."

Ratchet sighed before coming closer.

Bumblebee, startled by the hard stare of the medic, ran for cover behind Ironhide's leg.

Ironhide glances down at him, "Come on out kid, there's nothing to fear here."

Optimus gently said, "Bumblebee, Ratchet is here to help. No harm will come to you. You are among friends."

Bumblebee glanced up and nodded slowly as he stepped from around Ironhide to gaze up at Ratchet.

Ratchet seemed amused as he bent down, "So he knows my reputation already?"

"The running soldiers from your med bay was a pretty good tip off," Ironhide smirked.

The medic ignored him as he lifted the yellow youngling with uncharacteristic gentleness and placed him on the berth closest to him. Bumblebee looked up at him as Ratchet raised his servo and explained, "I'm going to scan you, this won't hurt I promise."

The youngling managed a soft, "Okay."

He then scanned the young Cybertronian and checked his vitals.

"His energon levels are severely low, but nothing a good ration of energon can't fix," he reported.

"You hear that kid?" Ironhide smiled, "Ratchet's not going to have to go all Docbot on you!"

"Ironhide, don't make me use the wrench on you!" Ratchet threatened.

"No, anything but the wrench!" Ironhide begged mockingly, "Optimus, tell him not to use the mighty wrench!"

Optimus seemed amused but before he could speak Bumblebee started giggling.

Ratchet turned with mock anger, "You dare to question the power of the wrench, child?"

The yellow youngling immediately stopped and shook his head but the effort seemed weak.

"I believe you said Bumblebee needed energon," Optimus reminded the chief medic.

The medic turned to Arcee, "Arcee, fetch some energon for the youngling. Make sure it is the energon intended to for the malnourished younglings."

Arcee had long since put the datapad down and was watching the new youngling since he arrived with Optimus Prime and Ironhide. She suddenly started and nodded to Ratchet before running out of the med bay.

She rushed pass the throng of Autobots down the hallway that lead to the cafe. Just as she reached the door to the cafeteria, she was halted by two Autobot teens. They were orphan brothers who had grown up on the base like she had but were older by a couple vorns. They were twins with identical appearances with the only one difference and that was that one brother was vibrant gold color and the other was a shiny silver color.

They smirked down at her before each grabbed her servo and lifted her up so that she was hanging above the floor.

"Let me go!" she shrieked.

"Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" the gold one demanded with a devious smile.

"Are you running away from Ratchet again?" the silver one offered.

"Let me go!" she demanded again and attempted to bring a pedo to kick one of the brothers.

"Hey watch it! I just got a new finish!" the gold one protested.

"No," she retorted stubbornly before continuing her struggle.

"She's so cute when she's mad, isn't she, Sunny?" the silver one mused.

"That's why it's so fun to rile her up, Sides!" the one called Sunny said happily.

Arcee finally stopped struggling as Sides commented, "Ah, she tired herself out!"

She glared up at the two brothers, "If I tell you will you let me go?"

"Maybe," Sunny replied, "Depends on my mood."

"Fine," she huffed, "Optimus Prime and Ironhide brought in a new orphan youngling and he's really weak and needs energon."

The two brothers immediately sobered, with Sides saying, "Another one found abandoned?"

Arcee nodded.

"Okay, you can go," Sunny said as the two brothers dropped her on the ground.

"Ow!" she yelped, "I'll get you for that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker!"

"Yeah, maybe when you're older, kid," the one named Sunstreaker said as he and his brother walked away laughing.

"Let us know when we can meet the new kid!" Sideswipe called out, "I'd like to welcome him to the base personally."

"Life frag I will," Arcee muttered.

"What was that?" they asked knowing that Arcee wasn't allowed to use bad language.

"Nothing," she said quickly before escaping to the cafe.

A few moments later, she ran out with the energon ration in her servos and stumbled into a red and pink femme.

"Sorry," she muttered before looked up into the face of the femme commander Elita One, "Elita! I wasn't watching..."

"That's fine dear," she said gently before glancing down at the sparkling with an amused glance, "What's got you in such a hurry? I'm sure Ratchet wasn't that bad."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Arcee muttered before answering, "They found a youngling today at the battle site and Ratchet sent me to get some energon."

Elita nodded before asking, "Another orphan?"

Arcee nodded.

Elita sighed sadly and gazed upwards, "Primus end this war."

The blue female Autobot gazed up, her optics worried.

The female commander forced a smile, "Let's go meet this new youngling!"

She reached down and picked up Arcee, "This way you won't crash into anyone along the way."

Once they reached the med bay, Elita leaned down to placed Arcee on the ground. The entered the med bay where Ironhide and Optimus were deep in conversation as Ratchet logged something on a datapad. Elita greeted the three and smiled affectionately at Optimus before turning towards the new arrival. The small youngling was laying weakly on the berth but his optics widened at the new arrivals. He brought his helm up to gaze up at Elita One in wonder.

She smiled as she placed a servo gently on his helm, "Welcome, little one. If there is anything you need do not hesitate to ask."

The small Cybertronian nodded and smiled softly to the female commander.

"You're in good servos," she added with a smirk, "Despite his rough exterior, Ratchet does have a gentle spark on the inside."

The medic scowled.

Elita walked back to Optimus and Ironhide, "I reported to Prowl with the details of our recon."

"Any trouble?" Ironhide asked.

"Unfortunately for Chromia, no," Elita remarked, "The Decepticons are long gone."

"Probably to regroup for another strike in the coming orns," Optimus noted.

Ironhide grunted, "Not here, they laid the city to waste."

"Scouts reported that the Decepticons were seen heading towards the energon mines near the southern part of Cybertron," Optimus added.

"They might be refueling or they want to cut us off," Elita guessed and saw that Optimus was thinking the same.

"We'll raise the guards and send Autobots to defend the mines then," he agreed.

"In the meantime, what do we do with the kid?" Ironhide.

"Records show that his only living relatives were living in the city and no doubt perished in the attack," Optimus reported, "He has no relatives remaining and no one to care for him. He is completely on his own."

"What are you suggesting, Prime?" Ironhide asked gruffly.

"Let him regain his strength and see how he adjusts to his new circumstances," Optimus decided, "then we can decided what to do with Bumblebee."

Elita and Ironhide nodded as Ratchet snapped, "My med bay needs to be quiet and peaceful! The youngling needs to rest!"

Ironhide rolled his optics as Optimus agreed with the medic, "Indeed, we are overwhelming the youngling."

The Prime and his two companions exited the area, leaving Ratchet with the two younglings.

Meanwhile, Arcee had grabbed a box to sit on and had handed the energon cube to the youngling's servos.

The youngling blinked at the energon ration as she said brightly, "Here, this will make you feel better in no time!"

He muttered a soft thank you and downed the entire cube in a matter of nano-clicks.

"Arcee, get back to reading," the medic ordered before turning to Bumblebee, "You'll be better after some rest and energon. I'll check on you again later."

Immediately, he felt strong enough to sit up and look around the area. His optics settled on Arcee who was sitting near him reading a datapad while Ratchet was working on with a female medic on one of the more severely wounded left from the battle.

He watched the female youngling for a moment who was scowling at the datapad as if it had done something offensive to her.

"What's so awful?"he asked suddenly.

She looked up surprised but then walks over to him and shows him, "It's history. I hate history."

He giggled, "It can't be that bad."

She groaned, "Yes it can! I can't move from this spot all day until I finish reading this!"

The yellow youngling giggled some more.

Arcee's scowl turned into a smile.

The male youngling stopped giggling and smiled widely at her, "I used to go to school before..."

He faltered and his optics lowered.

Arcee placed a servo on his shoulder, "Hey, you want to read this with me? Maybe later we can play a game."

This seemed to cheer up the youngling who answered, "Okay."

The femme smiled before saying, "By the way, I'm Arcee."

"Pretty name," he remarked.

Arcee frowned, "No, it's not supposed to be pretty! It's supposed to be scary and strike fear into the sparks of all those Cons out there!"

The yellow bot quickly scooted away, "Scary, got it."

Satisfied, Arcee asked, "What's your designation?"

"Bumblebee," he answered.

Arcee studied him for a moment, "Not very threatening for an Autobot, but maybe you can trick your enemies by being cute."

Bumblebee seemed confused, "Huh?"

"Don't you want to be an Autobot?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I guess, but I don't even know if I'll stay here."

Arcee responded confidently while placing servo on his shoulder, "Of course you will! Optimus always keeps the younglings he finds here. We're a family and any orphans are welcome!"

Bumblebee brightened at that.

And with that, a friendship was born.

…

A week later, and Ratchet had finally deemed Bumblebee healthy enough to leave the med bay.

"But take it slow, Bumblebee. No rough housing!" he ordered, "Or else."

"Yes, sir," Bumblebee said quickly as he shrunk away from the medic.

"Aw, don't mind him," Arcee said as she walked over, "His a big softie. That's what Ironhide and Chromia say."

"Silence, or I will have you read another datapad for today," Ratchet threatened.

"Right," Arcee said quickly.

Ratchet kept his stern expression, "Now get out and stay out of my med bay!"

They didn't need to be told twice. Arcee grabbed Bumblebee's servo and they ran as fast as they could out the med bay.

"Come on, you gotta meet the others," Arcee said as they ran around hallways, running under the Autobot soldiers as they made their escape.

They reached one of the hallways with the bedrooms for the Autobots including a nursery for the sparklings found.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were just exiting their room when they noticed the two younglings.

"Well, what do we have here?" Sunstreaker asked jovially.

"A new youngling to torment, I mean take care of," Sideswipe added.

Arcee rolled her optics, "That's Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They're twins and the most annoying glitches you'll ever meet."

"Language, Arcee!" Sideswipe admonished, "What would Elita think?"

Arcee narrowed her optics, "You tell her and I'll tell Ironhide and Optimus about the pranks you pulled on Prowl and Ultra Magnus last week."

This sobered the twins.

"You wouldn't!" Sunstreaker exclaimed.

"Yes, I would," Arcee boasted triumphantly.

"You know what, we heard nothing," Sideswipe said quickly, "Right, Sunny?"

"Right as always, bro," Sunstreaker responded.

They waved goodbye and made a hasty exit.

Bumblebee turned to his new friend, "Scary."

She smiled proudly, "Thanks. Now come on, you have to meet the sparklings Mudkip and Skids. It's my job to look out for them. Optimus told me it was my duty and part in the war to do my part for the family."

"Cool," Bumblebee said.

"It's all I can do before I can start training to fight, but Elita said every bit counts," Arcee said, "And she said that you can help too! Cause you're part of the family too!"

Bumblebee's optics widened, "Really?"

"Yeah!" Arcee answered smiling widely.

The yellow youngling broke into the widest grin she'd seen since they'd met, and he said quietly, "Family."

"Yeah, family," the femme repeated before grabbing his servo, "Now come on!"  
>Unbeknownst to the two younglings, Optimus Prime was listening along with Chromia and Ironhide.<p>

"Bumblebee seems to be adjusting well," the Prime stated approvingly.

"He still needs someone to take care of him personally, to raise him," Ironhide pointed out.

"We'll do it," Chromia suddenly said.

Optimus's optics widened slightly but it was Ironhide who practically exploded, "You want a sparkling! Since when?"

The normally trigger friendly femme looked up to her sparkmate with a surprisingly gentle expression, "You know I've always wanted a sparkling, but it's never been possible with the war."

Ironhide looked down in shame, knowing his sparkmate's bitterness over the war robbing them of any chance of a family. The war robbed the chance for any of the Autobots to have families.

"He seems like he's a good bot who will stay out of trouble and is in need of some parental figures," Chromia pointed out, "Plus, haven't you always told me you wanted a sparkling so you can teach them how to kill Cons?"

"How heartwarming of you," Elita cut in playfully as she walked over to them, "Violent tendencies aside, I think it's a good idea, Bumblebee already feels connected to us and he seems especially attached to Hide."

Ironhide's seemed surprised at this and as he turned to Chromia who had hopeful optics trained on him, he knew what he was going to say. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have a sparkling to take care of. Maybe it would be nice to have someone to come home to after the battles, a little innocence left in all this corruption.

He finally conceded, "Fine, he can stay with us."

Chromia smiled, "Great! Now let's go make his first blaster as a welcoming gift!"

Her sparkmate smiled at that as Optimus and Elita firmly said, "Absolutely not."

The two Autobots scowled, "You take away all the fun."

Optimus smiled softly at his comrades, "Then it's settled. Today, Bumblebee becomes an official member of the Autobots."

"If he's going to be my son, he's going to be one of the best warriors the Decepticons will ever see," Ironhide boasted as he brought a fist to his chassis.

Chromia seconded this promise.

"Primus help us all if you becomes anything like his parents," Elita muttered, "Maybe we should rethink this?"

"Perhaps," Optimus replied in good humor, "But let's not spoil their fun."

…...

Note: That was a long one! I'm sorry if this isn't good but this chapter is more of a build up and setting up the story. More will come soon, especially Ironhide and Bumblebee bonding after this chapter.

Please review, and I'll try to respond to your reviews from now on.

Thanks for your support!


End file.
